


May I take your order?

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: A reunion between two friends is interrupted by a strange waiter...





	May I take your order?

It was the middle of the summer of 1983. Jo Jones had received a letter from her old colleague, Michael Alexander Raymond Yates, known simply to his friends and family as Mike. He was a captain in the British Army and the British branch of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Jo had not seen Yates since she resigned from UNIT in 1973 to marry the famed Welsh environmentalist, Professor Clifford Jones.  
  
The last she heard of Mike was when he took part in an environmentalist and genocidal conspiracy and betrayed UNIT. When the conspiracy was put down, Mike's commanding officer allowed him to go on medical leave and resign quietly and peacefully. Yates felt guilty for betraying UNIT, and he has spent much of his life since then in the English countryside. Mike has lived quietly since his abrupt retirement.  
  
They decided to meet at a small cafe in the town of Merthyr Tydfil, near where Jo and her family have been living since 1976. When they first saw each other for the first time in years, it felt like a wave of nostalgia had struck them both down.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again," said Jo with a wide smile while shaking Mike's hand.  
  
"I feel the same way," Mike replied, "It's been so long!"  
  
"Yes, it has." Jo paused briefly for a moment. "Have you heard from the Benton and the Brigadier?"  
  
"No, I haven't, I don't think that they would ever trust me again, not that I could blame 'em."  
  
The two of them choose to sit down while they waited for a waiter to come over to their table.  
  
"The Brigadier's now retired and Benton left UNIT to pursue a career in the army."  
  
"How about you," Mike asked, "have you heard from the Doctor?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't, he never came around since I left UNIT."  
  
In order to make Jo feel better, Mike decided to tell some jokes he learned since retirement. They both laughed and cried tears of joy. Jo learned that Mike married a lady from Birmingham and had two sons, Wilfred and Jack. Jo had three children with her husband so far, and the two are hoping to have a fourth sometime in the future.  
  
So far, the reunion was going smoothly, Mike thought. The two of them ordered drinks from a waiter with a rather strange appearance. He looked as if he was made of plastic. Jo hoped that they were both experiencing some form of hallucination and that there was no threat to them. Just as the waiter had left, a young man with a blue tuxedo sat at the table next to them. He was a tall and skinny fellow with pale skin and a thick head of brown hair.  
  
"That was strange," Jo remarked, "I swore the waiter was made of plastic."  
  
"Well," the young man sighed, "There's something strange about all of us."  
  
"Will you mind your own," Mike ordered. The young man just smirked, seemingly not taking offense. The waiter then returned with two cups of hot coffee.  
  
"Everything was strange when the Doctor was around," Jo whispered to herself.  
  
"Doctor who?" The waiter asked. Jo was astonished over the waiter's hearing, while Mike was frustrated over the idea that the cafe could be full of nosy bastards.  
  
"No one important," said Jo.  
  
"Well I think that he is," said the waiter, "after all, I heard you say that everything was strange whenever he was around."  
  
Jo was growing increasingly uncomfortable by this waiter as seconds passed. Mike, on the other hand, was growing more and more frustrated, first by that emancipated young man in the suit, and then the insolent waiter. He struggled to maintain his patience to avoid having both him and Jo being forced to leave the establishment. Meanwhile, the young man, started to listen in on the conversation. He sat up and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to know more about this Doctor," demanded the waiter.  
  
"Why," Mike asked.  
  
"As I have said," continued the waiter, "this Doctor is obviously someone important!"  
  
The young man removed a strange looking object from his pocket. The object resembled a metal stick with a blue lightbulb on the end of it. The waiter raised his arm and aimed it at Jo. His hand seemingly detached from his wrist, and out came a gun. Both Jo and Mike immediately recognised the waiter as an Auton. Both they could react, the young man lifted his stick and turned it on, emitting a blue light and a strange buzzing sound. The young man pointed it directly at the waiter's neck, and the waiter collapsed.  
  
"He was a rather weak one," the young man remarked, "but we have to go now before he could wake up!"  
  
"Who are you," demanded Jo.  
  
"No time to explain," said the young man, "but I'm also an old, I'm the Doctor!"  
  
He ushered both a confused Mike and Jo to join, as the waiter Auton started to regain consciousness. The two of them ran out of the cafe, and the Auton began to pursue. The trio ran toward a blue police telephone box that Jo and Mike recognised as the TARDIS. They were able to run inside just as the Auton caught up them, and the ship dematerialised out of sight.


End file.
